A Strange Twilight
by Vlad.D-lover98
Summary: This is still pretty much the same but I am going to make Bella be with Emmett and Alice with Edward. In case your wondering about Jasper he will come into it later on but he will be with Caius Volturi (my favourite leader) and all of 'Cullens' will be apart of the Volturi, they will all have powers and they will all drink human blood- eventually. On with the story...
1. A Soulmate

Chapter 1: A Strange place, A Strange man and a new life.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and neither do I own the Romeo and Juliet bit at the beginning.

A dark man stood in the shadows beyond the boarder of the old oak tree, watching, waiting as the young blonde women crawled upon the crumbling balcony kissing goodbye to her new love. If only she knew what he was really like, Carlisle did, he knew that this so called 'Royce' was abusive he had seen what the man did to unsuspecting women with his drink friends on the street. Oh, how he wanted her, how he wanted to feel her soft skin like the boy already had. How he wanted to get rid of the one that was touching her.

When the boy was gone, he began his decent.

He crawled along _**his**_ Roses balcony, she was his.

How he wanted to kill the boy who had touched such a precious object. He wanted to see Royce's blood stain the carpets – but he would not lower himself to feed on such scum, yet Rosalie her blood he would gladly taste. He vowed to himself that he would soon taste it, he would claim her as his officially and she would become what he was. An Immortal.

**A Week Earlier.**

Carlisle Cullen, a rich man in the City of New York and yet nobody knew his real story. Nobody knew that he was a 295 years old man stuck in a 23 year old body; nobody knew that he was immortal. A Vampire in our terms.

Carlisle was respected yet if they knew what he was they would surely try and kill him because he was not normal yet, nobody knew remember. Walked the slowly darkening streets of New York because he could not sleep (Obviously), Alice a new member of his coven had the power to predict the future based on decisions and she had seen him out this night; she had seen him finding his mate.

So, as he walked down the street he was on high alert for anything that might tell him where she was. Eventually he came across his road yet again disappointed that he had yet to find her but this time he heard strange laughter it sounded like bells tinkering in the breeze, so he followed it, he came across a beautiful young women and a man yet as soon as he had the sent he clung to them as the descended the street. 'This women, this beautiful young women surely she is an angel fallen from heaven' Carlisle thought as he studied her, she had long blonde hair so blonde you could almost call it white and it went all the way down to the small of her back, she had the clearest mercury coloured eyes he had ever seen; she was small she reached just above his shoulder yet he could tell she wore heels to make her taller and the greatest quality about her was her body she looked like an angel like any girl that saw her would die in her presence.

That is how Carlisle found his mate, _**his**_ Rosalie Hale.

**Back to now.**

Rosalie lay in her bed content about her life, yet she had no love for Royce the one whom her father had set her up with after finding out that his father owned the bank. She hated him when he came to see her he always smelt of alcohol and things she couldn't even describe in the life time and yet she wanted to be saved from this life.

She had decided many moons ago, when she first saw Carlisle Cullen that she loved him, his beauty matched her own and they would live a life together and then she found out about her father's contract with Royce. She wanted Carlisle to come and pick her up and carry her away to some forbidden land, she knew that he couldn't have been human looking like he did yet she decided that she didn't care, she wanted him and that's all there was too it. She got up and began to walk towards the door of her balcony where she had just said goodbye to Royce after he had followed her home.

Meanwhile, Carlisle still perched against the side of the balcony heard her coming towards him this was it he was going to take her away and hide her, make her his forever.

Rosalie very slowly opened the curtains and stepped out onto the balcony, she loved to look at the stars when she couldn't sleep, since she was about nine years old she had been able to tell all of the star signs and she was 19 now, a marrying age and yet she did not want to marry. Almost all of a sudden she felt a cold breeze like she did when he was around "oh Carlisle," she sighed "won't you protect me from him" she heard a low chuckle and she froze, it couldn't be her fathers it was too quiet and it couldn't be Royce because it was too low, it sounded like…. But it couldn't be.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of cold arms encircle her waist, she breathed in and the man smelt like Carlisle did when he had kissed her hand when she volunteered at the hospital so gradually she relaxed into his arms, she heard a smooth British voice whisper in her ear "Of course I can, love." All Rosalie could think was 'He's here… wait how did he get here?' well he was there wasn't he. She spun around in his arms and buried her head in his chest as he kissed her hair taking in her scent.

"Oh, Carlisle you're really here to save me? Take me to some other place where nobody can find us, I cannot believe it this was a dream to me but now you're here" she rambled silently into his shirt, He couldn't believe she wanted him he thought she was with Royce but he listened to her anyway "after that contract my father set up with Royce saying that he could marry me I never thought that we could be together" so, it was her father that had set her up with scum like Royce King.

"It's okay Rose I'm here now" he patted her back quietly as she sobbed into his chest.

"I….I…I know your different, your too beautiful" Rosalie blushed as she stroked his cheek gently and he caressed her hand slightly.

"Your right my Rose, I'm not normal… I'm a Vampire" She gasped as he put his finger to her lips to silence her "and I know this is a long shot but you are my Soul-mate and I would like to know if you would like to become what I am" Carlisle asked meekly. Rosalie nodded so fast that Carlisle thought her head was going to come off.

So, with his Roses agreement he did it….. Carlisle Cullen turned his mate Rosalie Hale.


	2. An old English story, somethings coming

A STRANGE TWILIGHT CHAPTER 2: An old English story, something's approaching

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WANT TO OWN JASPER AND CAIUS! GRRR! (HAHAHA)

Three days she burned, but Carlisle never left her side. Not even to hunt and the others were worried. Edward, Carlisle's oldest son was the worst he could hear her every thought but refused to let Carlisle know how much pain his new mate was in, he wouldn't do that to his father. Alice could see how beautiful her new mother would be and even though Rosalie was just nineteen she approved and would do anything to help her adjust to this new life. Emmett, well he was happy that his father had found somebody but he was busy, he himself was on a date with his new mate Bella. Bella, though she may be new she already considered Carlisle her father since her human father Charlie had died on a police raid gone wrong that was the day after she had met Emmett at school.

CARLISLE POVs

Three day… three days! I had just rescued her from Royce, now I myself was hurting her and so I was in turn hurting myself.

WAIT! Thump…. Thump…..Thump….. Silence.

Her eyes a beautiful ruby red stared at me as if they did not know who I was, could it be that she had forgotten me already. That couldn't have happened!

"Rose, my flower, do you remember me?" I asked nervously, I fidgeted in my seat and she moved to sit up using her Vampire speed. She studied my face curiously and with a tip of her head, her eyes glowed with love. She remembered! Rosalie launched herself at me and began to plant small kisses all over my face while repeating the words thank you over and over again. I took her face between my hands and stared into her eyes, my eyes then flicked down to her lips and she gasped as I leaned forward and claimed her mouth as my own, my tongue explored her mouth as she smiled against me.

I pulled back and she laughed, it sounded like small bells that glittered in the bell towers of my ancestral home back in England and I smiled back. "Wow," she breathed "Carlisle I love you" I chuckled almost silently but she could her me and she ducked her head slightly and if she was human she would have blushed bright red.

"Well that's good," I laughed and she looked at me confused but she still had her face looking down slightly, I grasped her chin between my fingers and made her look at my face the confused look still marring her face, "because your my soul mate" she gasped and then smiled at me and it looked like her face was going to split open from the amount of happiness pouring from her body. We were going to be happy and I was going to make sure of that, but now, now it was time to meet the family. "Rose, there's some people I want you to meet" she again looked confused and then intrigued as my small family appeared in the door way just as I passed her a cup of blood, "My flower, this is my family, my sons Edward" I paused as Emmett and Bella jumped through the window "and Emmett" I pointed them out "and my daughters Alice and Bella" I again showed her who was who.

"Well hello" Rosalie said shyly she had once said that she always wanted a family of her own, sure she didn't know I was there at the time but she said it and now she has one.

My eldest son, Edward stepped forward "Hello Rosalie, or should I call you mother now since you are our fathers mate?" he asked in a humorous way. Rosalie again laughed slightly and agreed that she would like this life, now she had the perfect children and soul-mate.

"Call me Rose, or mother I don't mind you are my children after all now, are you not?" she chuckled again and this time we all laughed with her as Emmett shouted "YEAH I GOT A HOT MOM!" this made us laugh even more as Bella smacked him across the back of his head "ABUSE!" He shouted and then quietened as Rosalie gave him the 'mum' look. Emmett gulped and then rubbed the back of his head. Still Emmett lumbered forward and gave Rosalie one of his famous bear hugs and they both laughed as Rosalie muttered "Emmett I may not need to anymore but I still like to breathe"

Ah, family moments still like old times. I introduced Rose to each and every member of the family and each one explained their pasts to her, I knew it would be painful for them and for her but she needed to know so that she didn't feel like we were keeping anything from her. After they had all said their parts it came back to my past, not something I like to discuss in front of my family though each and every one of them knew it so they left me and Rose in peace so I could tell her my story.

"Well, it all started back in England, where I am from" she looked intrigued most people from Chicago had never been to England or had heard much of it, "I was 23 when I was turned and I had just taken over my father's position as a 'monster' hunter – he was a priest, and a very religious man- though I did not believe in killing innocents for false claims I believed it would appease him somewhat, it never occurred to me that I might find an actual monster. After years, I was traumatised, I wanted to help people and not kill them I had begun to be able to run very fast and so when we followed the Vampire from the sewers and on to the street I used my speed to my advantage and though I wasn't as fast as any Vampire I began to catch up to him as he slowed down to feed, little did I know that he was going to feed off of me but he did" Rosalie gasped as she began to sob into my lap, I smiled a watery smile at her "as I began to burn I knew I couldn't go home because of my father so I ran and eventually came across an alley in which I hid under a pile of rotting food as I changed, I didn't scream I couldn't or else someone would notice me and I couldn't have that. When I awoke I discovered my thirst and I refused to take that out on innocent people and so again I ran and came across a forest in which I tried to kill myself many times by starvation, by jumping off of a cliff but nothing worked and eventually I got so thirsty that I attacked a heard of deer and I realised that I could live doing at, a sort of Vegetarian diet if you will and I lived like that until they found me. They are the Volturi the ruthless leaders of Vampire kind and along with their guard they are the most feared Vampires in history accept the Romanians but they took care of them."

**THIRD PERSON**

As Carlisle explained his own past, through the forest a large black shadow roamed. Though if you looked close enough the shadow contained at least a hundred maybe even one hundred and fifty figures, said figures were cloaked in black with the hoods covering almost their whole faces although all you could see was there sharp teeth drawn into a smirk and the glow of scarlet eyes.

"Master, the leader finally has a mate" announced a figure, a boy, by the look of him he was about seventeen. Leaning against him was a young woman, the same age, twins as it would be seen she nodded as the boy said this. Both of their Cloaks were lined with dark fur and a gold emblem laid against both of their chests carved with a large V and garnet covered vines, and apart from the seven others with these crests the other soldiers held a crest that was made of solid silver with no jewels, The three Masters one with Black hair, one with blonde almost white and the other with brown almost black hair, each one had hair that reached their shoulders and they were cloaked with the darkest of black cloaks each one supported a Chain with an emerald and garnet encrusted crest and they also as each one uncovered their faces exposed a Circlet with the same crest upon each of the three's heads.

The wind shifted, and Carlisle smelled the change in the clearing just beyond the house, as he lifted his nose to the wind and smelled the scents he announced to his name mate and family as the materialised in the door way…..

"Their Here"


End file.
